Mitsuru Kirijo
Summary Mitsuru is the only child of the current head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo. She is also the school’s top ranking valedictorian and student council president. In battle she wields one-handed swords such as rapiers and sabers. Her Personas excel at ice spells. Throughout the game, Mitsuru hides many details about Tartarus and the Dark Hour from the group, due to feelings of guilt over her family's involvement in the accident that created them. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Mitsuru Kirijo, The Imperious Queen of Executions (P4A) Origin: Persona 3 Classification: Human, Persona User, Head of the Kirijo Group, Ex Leader of S.E.E.S., Leader of Shadow Operatives Gender: Female Age: 17/18 (P3/FES), 20 (P4A) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, expert swordsman, summoning, magic, healing, the materialization of identity, barriers, ice manipulation, and absorption, empathy, can scan her enemies stats and weaknesses, changes in her characteristics, overlay effects. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Can damage Erebus) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Should be comparable to Akihiko,can dodge natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class H Durability: At least Mountain level (Withstood blows from Erebus) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, likely higher with spells Standard Equipment: Her Evoker (Her special gun to summon her Persona) and her rapier, Snow Queen Whip (her ultimate weapon) Intelligence: High, has good leadership qualities, analytical, very intelligent and multilingual, being the top of her class, but also rather capable of combat and a very skilled fencer Weaknesses: Vulnerable to fire attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques -'Penthesilea:' Penthesilea is based off Greek mythology, in which she is an Amazonian queen. She is the daughter of Ares, god of war and Otrera, queen and founder of the Amazons. According to the legend, Penthesilea accidentally killed her sister Hippolyta, and as penance for her actions, she joined in the Trojan War, leading the Amazons to battle. She joined the war in its tenth and final year, and was killed by Achilles, who fell in love with her right when he killed her. Mitsuru person symbolizing her imperiousness and mind. Owns an average skill of ice, healing and enhance performance. *'Analyse:' Used to detect an enemy's stats and weak points. *'Bufu:' Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Bufula:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Bufudyne:' Inflicts a large amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Mabufu:' Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to all enemies. *'Mabufula:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to all enemies. *'Dia:' Restores a small amount of health to one member of the party. *'Diarama:' Restores a moderate amount of health to one member of the party. *'Marin Karin:' 25% chance to inflict the effect of Charm (for a while to win over to their side) on a single opponent. *'Tentarafoo:' 25% chance of applying the effect of Panic on all enemies. *'Ice Boost:' Enhances the ice attacks by 25%. *'Spirit Drain:' Absorbs little energy from the enemy. *'Mind Charge:' Following a spontaneous or "all-powerful" attack will be 2.5 times stronger. '-Artemisia:' Artemisia is based on Artemisia of Caria, an actual ruler from the ancient west region of Asia Minor, who served as queen after the death of her husband, Lygdamis, continuing his legacy. She became an advisor to Xerxes, the Persian Lord at the time and formed an alliance with him in a war with the Greeks. She is famous for her participation in the Battle of Salamis, where she survived being captured by sinking her own ship and therefore formed an escape route. Then she came back to Xerxes and convinced him to retreat. Nevertheless, the Persians were astonished by her battle tactic and praised her to be a valiant ally. There is also another ruler with the same name, who built the Mausoleum of Maussollos. Even though there was never any statement of which one serves as the main concept for her creation in the game, the latter never participated in any historical battle. Unlike most Personas in the series who are based on myths and legends, Artemisia, along with Lucia and Caesar, are a few examples of those based on historical figures. Further, while Lucia is a Catholic saint and Caesar was treated as a god, Artemisia was not believed to be supernatural. In times stronger than her first Persona Penthesilea. *'Bufu:' Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Bufula:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Bufudyne:' Inflicts a large amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Mabufu:' Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to all enemies. *'Mabufula:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to all enemies. *'Dia:' Restores a small amount of health to one member of the party. *'Diarama:' Restores a moderate amount of health to one member of the party. *'Marin Karin:' 25% chance to inflict the effect of Charm (for a while to win over to their side) on a single opponent. *'Tentarafoo:' 25% chance of applying the effect of Panic on all enemies. *'Ice Boost:' Enhances the ice attacks by 25%. *'Spirit Drain:' Absorbs little energy from the enemy. *'Mind Charge:' Following a spontaneous or "all-powerful" attack will be 2.5 times stronger. *'Ice Break:' Decreases enemy's resistance to Ice attacks. *'Ice Amp:' Enhances the Ice attacks by 50%. *'Diarahan:' Restores the health of the entire stock of 1st party member. *'Mabufudyne:' Inflicts heavy ice damage on all enemies. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Ice Users Category:Persona Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users